The Child
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary caught Jace cheating on her. She runs away to the London institute. After 18 years, the gangs finally finds her. But when they are greeted by a little girl with brown hair and vibrant green eyes? Will Clary let her wall down to her past? Or will she keep strong with her fiance and two children?
1. The past is past

**Hi. I know you've read many stories like this one, But this one is different. Hope it's up to your standers!**

 ** _The past is past_**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was sitting in the back seat of a taxi nervously fiddling with my shirt. I haven't seen the gang in so long. When the taxi stopped, I paid her and walked towards the institute. When I opened the doors, I saw church bounding down the steps. "Hey, church!" I said patting his head. "Can you show me where Jace is?" I asked standing up. He purred and started walking towards the elevator. He jumped up and pushed the button to go up. After we arrived at Jace's room, I heard moaning. I scrunched my brow in confusion before slowly pushing the door open. What I saw next was shocking._

 _Jace and a girl with hazelnut hair were making out passionately. I felt tears start to develop in my eyes, I swallowed them back and put on a poker face. "Ahem, is there something you would like to say?" I ask as Jace and that bitch broke apart. "C-C-Clary!" He stuttered out in surprise. "Did ya miss me?" I asked anger rising in my voice. "Clary! It's not what it looks like," He said grabbing his shirt. "What ever. We're done!" I said turning and running to my room. As soon as I shut my door, I drew a locking rune on knowing Jace would try to break in. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some clothes, and my art tools into it. "CLARY! PLEASE LET ME IN!" Yelled Jace from the other side of the door. Then I saw that he was drawing an unlocking rune on my door. I quickly grabbed my steele and drew a portal. Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Simon burst through the door. "Clary wait!" Shouted Izzy. "I'm, sorry, I can't stay here." And with that, I jumped through the portal. When I looked at my surroundings, I saw a girl jump out of the bushes with a seraph blade. She had white clear skin and bright blonde hair. "It's ok. I'm Carly. And I am a shadowhunter too." She said putting her blade away. "How did you know?" I asked grabbing my backpack."Your runes." She said. "By the way, welcome to London. The boys back at the institute can be mean sometimes." She said. "But I think we'll all get along just fine!" She said grabbing my hand._

 _When we reached the institute, It was guarded by shadowhunters. When we got inside, I heard voices come from the living room. Carly guided me towards the living room. When we got there, I saw that there were two boys and a girl. "Who the hell is that?!" Asked a cute guy with deep brown hair, and ocean blue eyes."Calme down Leanardo, this is... What's your name?" She whispered in my ear. "I turned and whispered back, "Clary," Clary!" She said resuming the conversation. "I'm Leanardo paribati of Samuel." Said The guy with brown hair. Then a guy with jet black hair spoke up. "I'm Samuel paribati of Leanardo, and brother of Sarah," He said giving me a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Sarah sister of Samuel," She said giving a slight wave. "CLARY!"_

"Clary!" Some yelled out my name again. My eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank god!" Said my fiance pulling me up into a sitting passion. He wiped away tears I never knew where there. "Bad dream?" He asked. I nodded. "Mommy? Are you ok?" Asked my daughter Candice. "Yes. Mommy's fine." I said pulling her on my lap. 'Now, why don't you go wake your big brother?" I asked. She smiled and the jumped off my lap. " Everyone is waiting for you. We also have guests." He said. "Thanks, I'll go get ready," I said stretching.

After my shower and pulling on some leather pants, a purple tank top, and pulling my now red hair with purple highlights into a ponytail, I headed downstairs. When I reached the living room, my fiance and paribati ran towards me. We're so sorry! But we had no choice." Said Carly and Leanardo. When They stepped aside, I was met with the faces that I never wanted to see again.

 **So what is going to happen next? Let me know what you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL!

**Hi! Thank you, Holly Isabelle227, ambersophia15, AlesseaMorefile, Guest, and hateme101 for your reviews! They mean a lot!**

 **Clary pov**

No. No. NO NO NO! This can't be happening. "Mommy! I got Austin!" Yelled Candice running down the stairs with Austin's hand pulling him along with her. "All of my past turned to see Candice walk in with Austin. I smile of triumph on her face. "Who is this?" Asked Izzy. "My name is Candice!" Said Candice with a smile. "Well, you definitely have your mother's eyes," Said Izzy standing up. Then she walked over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. I stiffened at first, then relaxed and hugged her back. She broke the hug with a Cheshire cat smile. "Mom. Who is she?" Asked a girl around Austin's age. she had the same hair as Izzy and, I gasped. She has Simon's eye color. "Jezel, this is my old friend Clary," Said Izzy. Then it was everyone else's turn to give me a hug. Jace just stared at Candice and Austin.

"So, who should introduce themselves first?" Asked Carly. "You guys ca go first." Said Alec. "Ok. My name is Carly, I am 35. I am paribati of Clary, and friends with these morons." She said pointing at us. Sarah scoffed. "My name is Sarah. I'm 30 Sister of Samuel, friends with Clary, Carly, and Loe,"My name is Clary as you all know. I am 35, I'm Carly's paribati, My fiance is Leonardo, and I am the mother of Austin and Candice." I said pointing to my kids. I saw Jace tense from the corner of my eye. "My name is Leo. I'm 36. I'm Clary's fiance. Samuel's paribati, and Father of Austin and Candice." He said as he snaked an arm around my waist while glaring at Jace. "My name is Candice. I'm 5 years old. my brother is Austin. And my mommy and daddy are Clarey and Leanaro." She said giving everyone a shy smile. "My name is Austin. I'm 13. My sister is Candice. and my mother and father are Clary and Leanardo." He said as he gave everyone a sleepy smile. "My name is Samuel. "I'm 32. My sister is Sarah. I paribati of Leo. and Friends of everyone that currently lives here." He said nodding his head with a disapproving look. "Mommy. That looks like the golden guy who hurt your feelings," Said Candice pointing at Jace. "Yes, he is," I said looking at my daughter. She frowned and walked up to Jace. She punched him in the nuts. "No one hurts my mommy's feelings and gets away with it!" She said as Jace fell to the ground howling in pain. I tried hard to stifle my laughter. Austin looked pissed and picked him up by the collar. He made Jace face him before punching his in the face. "Candice is right. Nobody touches my mom." He said throwing Jace on the ground.

After everyone was done introducing themselves, Leo showed them to their rooms. Jace's nose was bleeding. "Hey mom, I'm going to go to the training room to blow off some steam." Said Austin running a hand through his short red hair. "Ok. Do you mind showing Jezel the training room too?" I asked. "Sure." I saw the way she was looking at him through our introduction ceremony. I hope Izzy knows that _her_ daughter has a crush on _my_ son.

 **So Candice was pretty mean but she cares for her mom. Should I do a Jace, Izzy, Jezel, Candice, or Austin pov in the next chapter? Let me know in your reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3: What to do

**Hi! I can't make any promises but, I will try to update this story every day I can! I want to give you'll an early warning. The week after spring break I will be moving. So I won't be able to update any of my stories for the whole week. So BEAR WITH ME PLEASE! I'll warn you again when the time comes! I love you all! I tallied the votes and... *drum roll* I will be doing, Jace pov, and Jezel pov!**

Jace pov

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yelled. "Why would you do that to Clary?!" Asked Izzy wondering around the room looking for clues to where Clary might have gone. "I'm sorry. I-I-I just-" "Save it, Jace." Said Alec running a hand through his jet black hair. ' I just paced Clary's room frantically. Then I heard ratface skidding to a halt outside Clary's door. "What's going on?" He asked. "Clary vanished to somewhere. We have no clue to where she went!" Said Izzy shooting me a death glare. "And It's Jace's fault," She said averting her eyes to Simon.

After Clary left my life, all I did was eat, sleep, kill demons and lock myself in my room.

 _18 years later_

I was locked in my room when Izzy banged on my door. "JACE! Yelled Izzy pounding on my door. But I just lay there staring at the ceiling feeling empty inside. Like I've dome for the last 18 years. Izzy drew an unlocking rune on my door and burst through the door. "Pack your bags! This institute is no longer safe. We're moving to the London institute. The institute there is heavily guarded." She said pulling my suitcase and started packing it.

After about an hour, we were all waiting in the living room. "Jezel! Get your ass down here before we leave without you!" Yelled Izzy. "Coming mom!" She called back she dragged her bags down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Asked Magnus. As he started to construct a portal. "Yes. Uncle sparkles." She said giggling. "You would think she would stop calling me that after she turned 5," He said. But I can see the smile on his face. "After you," He said as Jezel and Izzy walk hand in hand through the portal. "Here goes nothing," I said stepping through the portal.

"After you," He said as Jezel and Izzy as they walk hand in hand through the portal. "Here goes nothing," I said stepping through the portal.

 **Jezel pov**

After stepping through the portal, my legs felt like jelly. My mom pulled me towards the main doors. After reaching the door, I knocked. A girl with bright blonde hair answered it. "You must be the people from New York?" She asked rather bored. "Yes," Said uncle Jace. Her eyes snapped his direction and widened with pure hatred. _Did they know each other?_ I ask myself. With hesitation, she opened the door wider so we can walk in.

After setting our bags down, A woman with bright red hair came down the stairs. The girl that answered the door and a man with chocolate brown hair ran up to her. when they stepped aside, her eyes widened with fear.

"Mommy! I got Austin!" Yelled a small voice as the person came running down the stairs with the boy's hand pulling him along with her. _Holy shit! He's the hottest boy I've ever seen. The way his bed hair looked was soo sexy! It looks so soft! I just want to run my hand through it so bad. When our eyes locked, I realized that he had really bright green eyes like the woman with red hair. Maybe he's her son?_

"Who is this?" Asked mom bending down to the little girl that pulled the boy downstairs. "My name is Candice!" Said the little girl with a smile.

"Well, you definitely have your mother's eyes," Said mom standing up. Then she walked over to the woman with red hair and pulled her into a bear hug. She stiffened at first, then relaxed and hugged her back. Mom broke the hug with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Mom. Who is she?"I asked. She turned her head to me and accessed me, she gasped.

"Jezel, this is my old friend Clary," Said mom. Then it was everyone else's turn to give Clary a hug. Uncle Jace just stared at Candice and the distractingly sexy boy with green eyes.

"So, who should introduce themselves first?" Asked the girl that answered the door. "You guys ca go first." Said uncle Alec. "Ok. My name is Carly, I am 35. I am paribati of Clary, and friends with these morons." She said pointing at the people standing behind her. A girl with snow white hair scoffed then spoke. "My name is Sarah. I'm 30 Sister of Samuel, friends with Clary, Carly, and Loe, Clary's turn. _Carly and Clary. Oh boy!_ "My name is Clary as you all know. I am 35, I'm Carly's paribati, My fiance is Leonardo, and I am the mother of Austin and Candice," She said pointing at her kids. I saw uncle Jace tense from the corner of my eye. "My name is Leo. I'm 36. I'm Clary's fiance. Samuel's paribati, and Father of Austin and Candice." He said as he snaked an arm around Clary's waist while glaring at uncle Jace. _That makes sense! Candice ahs his hair and eyes while Austin has Clary's hair and eyes._ "My name is Candice. I'm 5 years old. my brother is Austin. And my mommy and daddy are Clarey and Leanaro." She said giving everyone a shy smile. "My name is Austin. I'm 13. My sister is Candice. and my mother and father are Clary and Leanardo." He said as he gave everyone a sleepy smile. "My name is Samuel. "I'm 32. My sister is Sarah. I paribati of Leo. and Friends of everyone that currently lives here." He said nodding his head with a disapproving look.

"Mommy. That looks like the golden guy who hurts your feelings," Said Candice pointing at uncle Jace. "Yes, he is," She said looking at her daughter. She frowned and walked up to uncle Jace. She punched him in the nuts. "No one hurts my mommy's feelings and gets away with it!" She said as uncle Jace fell to the ground howling in pain. I laughed a bit under my breath. Austin looked pissed and picked him up by the collar. He made uncle Jace face him before punching his in the face. _Oh man! He is so hot when his muscles tense!_ "Candice is right. Nobody touches my mom." He said throwing Jace on the ground.

After everyone was done introducing themselves, Leo showed them to their rooms. Uncle Jace's nose was bleeding. "Hey mom, I'm going to go to the training room to blow off some steam." Said Austin running a hand through his short red hair. "Ok. Do you mind showing Jezel the training room too?" She asked. "Sure," He said giving me a smile. _YES! A dream come true!_

"That's the cafeteria, that's the living room, that's the library and this is the training room," He said opening the doors to a huge room that had a corner for boxing, mats for sparring and a little stage for sword fitting. I was so amazed that I didn't look to where I was going. As I thought I was stepping onto the main floor, I tripped on the step. A pair of strong arms grabbed my waist. His finger slid to a part of my stomach that was exposed. It sent jolts of lightning through my body. When he pulled me up back onto the doorway, our faces were inches apart.

 **Cliffhanger! Jezel obviously has a major crush on Austin! Let me know what you think :) Bye the way. What pov do you want to read next? You can pick it out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: In Awe

**HI! Sorry, I haven't updated. I've been working a lot on one of my other stories! I calculated all the votes and... Jace pov! Wow! I should probably do Jace pov more often ;)**

 **Second place, ... well, there really isn't a second place. Oh well. I'll do Jace pov, Clary pov, and Austin pov. Hope you like it!**

 **Jace pov**

I can not believe Clary slept with that guy! He looks like a piece of trash if you ask me. When everyone went with _him,_ I grabbed Clary's arm. She whipped her head, her red hair with lavender highlights, to me. "Let go of my arm, Jace!" she hissed as she yanked her arm from my grasp. "Clary, I'm sorry, but I don't want that past mistake to mess with now. Can we at least be friends?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"Let go of my arm, Jace!" she hissed as she yanked her arm from my grasp. "Clary, I'm sorry, but I don't want that past mistake to mess with now. Can we at least be friends?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"Clary, I'm sorry, but I don't want that past mistake to mess with now. Can we at least be friends?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"I'll think about it," She said walking off. Ugh!

 **(Sorry so short. Dunno what to write?)**

 **Austin pov**

As I showed Jezel around, her beautiful brown eyes popped out of her head as she stared at everything. I chuckled a few times at her face. When we reached the training room, she almost tripped walking into the room. I quickly grabbed her waist. My hands slipped under her shirt a bit sending waves of lightning strikes up my arm.

I pulled her back into the doorway. She turned to look at me. Our faces were about a few inches apart because the doorway was tight. Because the doorway was small, my body was pressed up aginst hers. She looked at me and blushed at our bodies touching. I shook out of my daze and walked into the training room.

"Austin?" She said a bit shy, "Yeah?" I asked turning to face her. "Can you help train me? I pretty sure my mom will be too busy giving your mom a makeover to train me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face her. "Can you help train me? I pretty sure my mom will be too busy giving your mom a makeover to train me." She said with a smile.

I chuckled. "Sure, the bathroom's that way so you can get ready," I said. She smiled and dragged her suitcase over to the bathroom.

It sure takes girls a long time to get ready. I was already hot so I took my shirt off and went back to punching the punching bag.

Then I heard footsteps before Jezel appeared in the doorway.

I smiled before we took our positions on the mats. Man, she is really good.

She already pinned me down two times! I swiped her legs from under her and she fell. I quickly pinned her down. She struggled so I put all my body weight on her.

Finally, she gave up and relaxed. Her eyes were so brown, they were almost black. I stared at her, and she stared at me. I slowly brought our faces closer.

 **Clary pov**

"How could he ask me that after what he did!" I screamed passing my room.

"Clary, babe calm down! I think you need some coffee." Said Leo getting up.

"No. I need to go for a walk." I said getting off the bed.

I walked past the training room and saw Austin pinning Jezel. They just stared at each other. Then hee slowly leaned closer to her till their lip touched. I ran away not wanting to watch my son kiss Izz's daughter. That their moment. not mine.

I burst through the door and ran to Leo.

"Leo! We need to talk. With Austin too!" I yelled

 **Sorry, this was so short. Do you think Clary and Jace should be friends? And do you think Austin and Jezel should start dating? Let me know in your reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparkles

**Austin pov**

When Jezel pulled away, she was smiling like an idot.

"What?" I asked as we began to laugh.

"Your face! It was priceless!" she said still laughing. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Not bad for a first kiss." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes and pulled her up to her feet.

"I should probably go," I said, "before Candice finds us and tattle tales."

"Ok. See you at dinner?" She asked grabbing a towel.

"Sure."

As I was walking to my room, my mom stopped me.

"Austin!" she said running up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"A word of advice, I would be careful with Jezel, she can be wild like her mom sometimes," She said smiling at a memory that played through her head.

"How did y-"

"See you at dinner." She said walking back to her room leaving me dumbfounded at how she found out about Jezel and I.

After cleaning up, I grabbed some pajama pants and grabbed my book. After reading the first chapter, there was a knock on my door.

 **Clary pov**

After giving Austin my warning, I walked to the main area only to find Jace lounging around.

"Hey." I said with no emotion. He jerked his head up to meet my gaze.

"Clary, I'm-"

"Save it! Jace. I know your sorry. You broke my heart!" I exclaim tears rolling down my face, "you were fucking some bitch that I don't even know and you think I forgive you?! You are such an asshole! Sometimes I wish I could just.. UGHHH! I hate you! I hate you! HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!" I yelled angry tears pouring down my face as I slapped him 5 times, "I trusted you! I loved you! But now, I hate you to your very own GRAVE!" I shouted slapping him again, "I fucking ha-" But I was cut off when he grabbed my arms so I would stop slapping him, and kissed me. I was really shocked. But I kissed him back. He pulled away and walked out of the room. _Was that supposed to make me shut up? I mean he always kissed me if I wouldn't shut up sometimes._ UHG! I hate old relationships!

OoOoOoOoO

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Candice from the playroom.

"Comming!"

"Mommy! I can't find sparkles!" she shouted when I opened the door to the playroom.

"Who's sparkles?" I asked a look of confusion crossing my features.

"The man who is dressed from head to toe in glitter! we're playing hide-n-seek, but I can't find him!" she wined searching the room again. I laughed at her nickname for Magnus. Then I spotted him under her bed.

"Did you check under your bed?" I asked suppressing a laugh.

"NO! That is the monster lives. The monster under my bed I told you about. Kinky doesn't like visitors!" She squeaked slowly making her way to her bed. When she bent down to look under it, Magnus jumped out making her scream and run to hide behind me. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing as Magnus came out from under Candice's bed. When she peeked out from behind me, her eyes widened.

"Sparkles? You're the monster under my bed?" She asked as her face going a bit pale.

"No. But Kinky was kind enough to let me hide in her spot so you couldn't find me," He said playing along.

"What did she look like?!" Asked Candice walking up to Magnus and looking at him in awe.

"Well, she's pink and orange. Very furry, scary but nice, big yellow eyes!" he said making her look scary. Candice giggled.

"My turn to hide!" she said making Magnus turn his back to her so she could hide. I smiled and walked out of the room. I really need to ponder on what happened with Jace. Just saying his name gives me goosebumps.

 **So what should happen next? Let me know in your reviews! Mwah!**


	6. Chapter 6: Goosebumps

**OH ON! I forgot to ask you what pov you want! MAJOR BRAKE DOWN! Ok everyone, keep calm, I have a plan! If you want to find out, READ ON!**

 **Jace pov**

 _Oh great! Just great! Why did I kiss her? Old habits die hard._

"JACE!" yelled Izzy storming out of her room.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my poker face.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO WHY-"

"Mom." Said Jezel walking down the hall cutting her mom off mid-sentence. Izzy recovered and looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked pulling her mom back into her bedroom.

Before she shut the door she said, "We're not done. Wayland."

 _Great! Now my sister is turning aginst me. Wait, she already did when Clary portaled away._

 **Leo pov (SUPRISE!)**

Clary walked through the door calmly this time. But she's acting like a zombie.

"Clary, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Nothing. I just, I just need a distraction." She said lying down on the bed. When she first got here, she wanted to change her look. So Sarah and Carly took her to the mall to get new clothes and she had her hair dyed lavender.

"Are you sure? First, you burst through the doors like it's the end of the world, then you walk in like a zombie! Something is definitely wrong." I said. She looked at me as I sat down next to her. She smiled a small smile before she leaned in to kiss me. As the kiss intensified I climbed on top of her as she lifted my shirt off. She looked at me with hunger in her eyes before bringing her lip back to mine.

I slowly pulled her top off and removed her bra. Then, of course, there was a knock on the door. We jumped apart Clary grabbing her bra and shirt while I walked to the door to see who it is.

"Hey, Izzy," I said giving her a small smile. She peeked over my shoulder to she Clary adjusting her top. She turned beat red.

"I'M SO SORRY! YOU CAN GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" She said blushing really hard and backing away from the door, before taking off. I laughed and turned to Clary.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She said walking to the bathroom. I nodded and lied on the bed.

"You could join me..." She said smirking as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Nah. I'm good," I said smirking back as her face turned to shock.

"Really?" She said walking over to where I was laying and kissed me.

'Really. I'm fine." I said pulling away.

"Ok then." She said smiling smugly as she crawled closer. I raised and eyebrow as she looked at me with bright green eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked as sat on my elbows.

"Nothing. Just distracting myself." She said running her hand over my abs.

"Riiiiiight," I said smirking and kissing her.

"Fine. Your loss." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom. I waited till I heard her get in the shower before I joined her.

 **Candice pov (Suprise again!)**

"Sparkles? How do you get your hair so pointy?" I asked Looking at his spiky hair.

"Hairspray, glitter, gel, and so much more." He said looking at some of my dresses.

"You're a fashionista?" I asked as he closed my closet door.

"Yup. Have you talked to Jezel?" He asked sitting next to me on my bed. My room is is a Caribbean blue with pink angel wings.

"No. She was with my annoying brother last I saw." I said crossing my arms at the thought of my brother. He loves to annoy me because I'm his little sister. That's what big brothers do! He's the one that should be picked on! He has an ocean of freckles on his face and his eyes are too light green! Mine are too bright! They're ugly! My mom rocks them better than I can. She has amazing red and lavender hair while I have chocolate milk brown hair like my dad. I wish I had red hair like Austin and mom.

"Sparkles, I'm going to find my, blech! Brother." I said walking out of my room. As I was walking to his room, I bumped into the guy that hurt my mommy's feelings.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DICKHEAD!" I yelled storming off. Yup. I don't say that often, but he is a dickhead. He hurt my mom's feelings. He deserves it!

 **Hi! So I want to thank** **666776h for her advice. And I would like to know what pov you want to read, and a vote on whether Jace and Clary should get back together. Love you! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7:Special visitors & announcemet

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was on writers block for a bit, but my mom came to the rescue and helped me. So don't treat your mom's like s***! They know what they're doing ;) And they know fanfiction *wink wink* anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO! READ THE SPOILER ALERT! I know some of you may not want too, But you have to in order to understand what's going on. If you don't want to read the spoiler alert, I'll put it at the scene it happens in :D**

 **Spoiler alert IMPORTANT!: Sebastian will be introduced. BUT! He is** **GOOD** **. NOW, IT'S OFFCIALY 'ON WITH THE STORY!'**

 **Clary pov**

I woke up in Leo's tight embrace. I smiled to myself and turned to face him. Our noses were touching. I slowly tried to untangle our legs and hop out of bed. But his grip just tightened. It reminded me of when Jace. _Snap out of it Clary! Your with Leo. Not Jace!_ I huffed and continued my attempt at trying to get away. I finally gave up since he wouldn't let me go. I turned to face him again and saw him smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're awake aren't you?!" I asked. Again trying to get away. And failing miserably.

"No." He mumbled pulling me back to him. I sighed.

"If you don't let me go. I'll have to be forced to call back up." I said. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Who?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I said turning to look at the clock, "it's 8:00. Candice should be bounding in here any moment. I think you'll give her nightmares." I said smirking at he let me go and ran out of bed. I smirked and wrapped the sheets around me.

"MOMMY!" Yelled Candice as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I giggled.

"Why hello there little one!" I said smiling at her bright smile.

"Look at what raven gave me!" she said holding out her wrist. I took it and looked at the little bracelet. I smiled.

"It's cute. Who's raven?" I asked letting her wrist go. It dropped back to her waist.

"That's her nickname for Izzy." Said Austin walking into the room.

"Morning Austin," I said.

"Morning. Where's dad?" He asked.

"He's in the shower," I said sitting down on the bed. Candice had the brightest smile on her face. I wonder why. There was a moment of silence until Austin heard the shower cut off. H e cleared his throat.

"Well, we should probably go, Candice." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. Leo walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. A thought I hadn't paid much attention to came to the front of my mind.

"Hey, Leo, we need to decide on a date when to have the wedding," I said securing the sheet around me. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok. You have any ideas?" He asked running a hand through his wet chocolate brown hair wich I love to run my fingers through.

"Yeah. Maybe in six months from today?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Sounds good." He said pecking me on the lips. I smiled and pulled the sheet off me. I turned my head to see Leo starring at me. I smirked and got in the shower. After cleaning up, I put a creamy open shoulder top and dark blue skinny jeans with white combat boots.

"Should we tell everyone now?" I asked as Leo and I walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Sure. After we're done eating." He said kissing me on the cheek. I nodded and opened the door. Izzy and Candice are in a discussion with Magnus. Alec is eating and minding his own business, Sarah is in the kitchen cleaning some dishes, and Jace was speaking with Sam.

"Hey, Carly!" I said sitting next to her with a glass of orange juice.

"Hey. I never knew Candice had a taste in fashion." She said giving me a smile as I looked at the conversation between my daughter and the two fashion stars I call friends. I smiled and sipped my drink. After breakfast, I called everyone into the living room so I can make my announcement. After everyone was seated, I began to talk.

"So, we were thinking about it and. Leo and I will be having our wedding six months from today." I said. Izzy was the first to talk.

"I GET TO PLAN IT!" She said as I sneaked a glance at Jace. He was PISSED like hell! Then the Institute doors slammed open.

"Sorry, I'm late." Said none other than Simon. Izzy turned around and beamed.

"SIMON! We have some news for you!" She said running up to him and pulling him into a hug.

After Izzy was done telling him the bombshell, his jaw dropped.

"Hold on. WHAT?!"he asked. Iz giggled. I'll explain it as we unload.

"Oh. Clary, we're moving in because the New York institute is infected by demons." She said as she ushered Simon outside.

"Ok," I said deadpanning. I shook out of my daze and joined them in hauling their luggage into the institute.

"Oh. Clary, we have a surprise visitor."Said Simon stepping aside to reveal my brother Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled running up to him and yanking him into a bear hug.

"Good to see you too little sis!" He said laughing. **(Sebastian is good. Just in case if none of you read the spoiler alert ;))**

"How long has it been?" I asked pulling away with a smile you would see on a kid on Christmas morning.

"20 years or so." He said picking his bags back up. I smiled and grabbed a few also. After we helped everyone settle in, I wanted to talk to my brother.

"So, how has it been with Aline?" I asked picking at on apple in the green .

"Ok. It's a very rocky relationship." He said taking a bite of his apple. I nodded and sat next to him.

 **A few hours later**

"Come on Clary! Time to go!" Hollered Izzy. I groaned and gathered my things before joining everyone. When I say everyone I mean, Magnus, Alce, Jace, Sarah, Carly, Candice, and Iz. It was about a twenty-minute drive to the store, so I was listening to my MP3player. 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato played.

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

"Wow, Clary. I never knew you could sing." Said Jace clapping. The I realized I sang the song out loud. I blushed three shades of red as Candice clapped her hands too.

Onc ewe arrived at the store, Magnus and Izzy dragged me into the store. And my nightmare begins.

 **So what did ya think? I promise I will do sparkles pov in the next chapter for the wedding dress shopping. Don't worry Brenna345 ;) Tell me what you think! BYE!**


	8. Little singers,wedding dress, and more

**Clary pov**

'J. Andrew's Bridal and Formal' was the name of the store that Izzy and Magnus were dragging me into to find me the 'perfect' wedding dress.

"Do we have to do it today? The wedding is like, six months away!" I groaned as Candice darted into the store looking around like a child on Christmas.

"Yes! I can't believe you asked me that!" said Mags with mock hurt. I rolled my eyes as an employee came up to us.

"Hi. My name is Kaelie. Do you'll need any help?" She asked looking at Jace with a seductive smile. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in my chest.

"Yes. We need the best dresses you have!" Said Magnus stepping in. Kaelie looked at him and nodded before leading us over to a few racks. But not before sending Jace a wink. I felt a bit angry and Jealous.

"What's wrong? Jealous flame head?" Asked Jace sneaking up behind me. I turned to face him.

"No! I'm just shocked your flirting with a mundane!" I said covering up my jealousy. He raised an eyebrow in question before joining everyone near the fitting rooms.

"There you are! Get in that dressing room now! We have dresses to try on!" Said, Izzy as she and Magnus shoved me into the fitting room with a white Layers Organza Skirt Ball Gown Sliver Beads Corset Bodice Strapless Wedding Dress.

After Iz helped me zip the back up, I walked out for everyone to see. Magnus's eyes roamed over my body making sure the dress was right for me, Candice's mouth was forming an 'O', Alec gave me a nod of approval, Carly had s smile on her face, Sarah raised her eyebrows and nodded approvingly, and Jace's eyes are popping out of his head. I blushed and tore my gaze from his.

"It's nice, next!" Shouted Magnus Izzy huffed and shoved me back into the dressing room with this time a Fit-and-Flare Strapless Wedding Dress.

"Please don't give me any big fluffy dress!" I said as I pulled this dress on. Again, after Iz helped zip the back up, I walked out for everyone to see. Same expressions.

"Hmm. No, not right. NEXT!" Hollered Mags giving Iz the next dress for me to try on. I sighed and pulled a Beaded lace sheath with godet.

"Ugh! This dress is sooo tight!" I whined as Iz once again was shoving me towards the group.

"Hmmm. I'll go get Kaelie for another one." Said Mags walking off. I groaned and walked back to the fitting rooms. I started to peel the dress off when Jace walked in with the next one. The dress was already at my hip leaving me in my white lacy bra.

"Um... mind turning around?" I asked in unison. Jace gulped and turned around. After I finally got the dress off. Jace gave me the other one from outside the dressing room. When I poked my head out looking for Izzy, all I found was Jace.

"Ahem. Would you mind helping me zip the back up?" I asked. He turned to face me and nodded. I walked back into the fitting room lifting my bright red hair so he could zip the back up. As he did so, it sent chills up my spine. I slightly shivered. After he was done, I turned to face him. Our faces only inches apart.

"Thank you," I said letting my hair fall back down to my shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He said looking my up and down. I blushed. A smile tugged at his lip before lowering them to mine. I gladly kissed him back. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, with I happily granted. It was sweet and full of sadness, longing, and passion. He deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my finger in his hair. His hand rested on my hip pulling me closer.

"Ahem!" Called a voice. I quickly jumped away from Jace and looked at Izzy. She had a smirk on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Magnus is waiting to see your dress." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked out not giving Jace a second glance.

After trying on twenty more dresses, we finally found the one. Well, more like Iz and Mags found it. I barely got a say in what it was! Well, I ended up paying for an Essense of Australia Wedding Dresses. It was really beautiful if you asked me. After I was done paying for it, we all headed out of the shop. Which was in a mall.

"Well, we need to find Clary some 'clothes' for her honeymoon." Said Izzy winking at em. I blushed 1,2,3, 5! shades of red.

"Well, I'm going to take Alec out for some fun!" said Magnus looping his arm with Alec's. He blushed as Magnus dragged him away from our group.

"Mommy, can I come with you?" I asked Candice. I shook my head sadly.

" next shopping trip is just for mommy and Izzy," I said crouching down to look at my five almost six years old.

"You, how about this. Carly and Sarah will take you to get some ice cream. Then you and I will hang ou later." I said. Her face brightened up and pulled me into a hug.

"Pinkie promise?" She asked I nodded and hooked my pinkie with hers. She smiled and walked with Carly and Sarah towards an ice cream shop.

"Clary, can I talk with you for a sec?" Asked Jace after I stood back up. I nodded and followed him out of the busy open area.

"Clary I'm sorry for earlier. I just... I just... your getting married so I shouldn't have done that." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I nodded.

"Well, you call Simon and ask him to drive you back to the institute," I said trying to change the subject.

"Nah. I'll just tag along." He said a smirk playing on his lip. I rolled my eyes and joined Izzy as she walked towards Victoria secret.

When we arrived at the store, I looked around.

"So, do you look better in red or a sea green blue?" Asked Izzy looking at a red and a sea green blue lacy bra. Red. I say picking up the push-up bra. She nodded and continued on her search. I saw Jace just standing on the sidelines. He saw me and smirked before walking up to me.

"Well, this isn't a place for a guy." He said looking around the store.

"Well, do you have boobs?" I asked raising an eyebrow. (Yes. I can do that now.)

"No." He said looking at me.

"Well then, I see no reason you should be sticking around," I said walking to the other side of the store. Jace following me.

I picked up a light pink bra.

"I thought you were a smaller size." Said Jace raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, when you train to be a shadowhunter, it has its perks," I said winking and joining Izzy at the fitting room.

After trying on all the lingerie Iz gave me. She even tried some on herself.

"Wow, Clary! You went up like, 3 sizes!" Said Izzy. I chuckled.

"I know. Here, try this one on." I said handing her a black lacy bra with a few rhinestones. She tried it on.

"Perfect!" I said pulling my clothes back on.

We paid for our things and left.

"I'm done. For the day!" I said groaning as I ran a hand through my silky/messy curls. Iz looked at me like I was crazy, but let it slide. After picking up Candice, Carly, and Sarah, we called Magnus and Alec to tell them we were leaving. Magnus said they would meet us and Simon in a few minutes. When that finally got their sorry asses in the car, I leaned back in my seat.

"Mom. Can I listen to your songs?" Asked Candice holding her hand out. I smiled and handed her my MP3 player. She scrolled through the songs. She likes Megan Trainor's music. I like Demi Lovato's. (Don't judge!) She sighed and played a song. I could faintly hear the beat of I 'really don't care' by Demi Lovato. One of my favorite songs. One of the very few songs by DemiLovato that Candice actually likes! She hummed to the song. I smiled and turned to Jace.

"What?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You like to sing hu?" He asked keeping his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem with it?" I asked raising my own eyebrow.

"Nope. You have an excellent voice." He said. I blushed and turned away from him.

 **Magnus pov (of the wedding dress shopping)**

Iz shoved Clary back into the fitting room. I saw Jace's face from the corner of my eye. It was a mix of awe, longing, regret, lust, sadness, and I think jealousy. A light bulb went off in my head. I stood up from my chair and walked over to Jace.

"You still love her," I said cutting straight to the point. His jaw clenched before nodding.

"Thought so. Here, I want you to give this dress to her after she comes out." I said handing him what I think is THE dress. He took it and set it down. When she came out, her silky red curls hung low and rested on her shoulders. The dress looked, horrible. A crime aginst fashion!

"Hmm. No, not right. NEXT!" I hollered as Clary went back to the fitting rooms.

"Hmmm. I'll go get Kaelie for another one." I said walking off to find Kaelie.

"Hi. Need anything?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Yes. Do you have any other ones! The one's you gave me are a NIGHTMARE to look at!" I said running my hand tenderly through my spiky hair. She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But first, give this to blondie." She said handing a small piece of paper with numbers on it. I rolled my eyes and waited till she disappeared into the back of the store, before throwing it out. I highly dought Jace will hook up with a MUNDANE! He hasn't seen anyone since Clary ran off. London is a really beautiful city. I returned with the dresses that Kaelie gave me. Clary hasn't come out of the dressing room yet. Then Izzy came out. She leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"The plan worked! Their kissing!" She practically squealed into my ear. I pulled back and smile.

"As much I I love seeing out little love birds having a session, I would like to see Clary's dress!" I said. Iz rolled her eyes and walked back into the fitting rooms. This time, I sat next to Alec.

"So, while Clary and Iz go shopping for her honeymoon, I would like to take you on a date," I said looking at my boyfriend. He turned to face me and smiled.

"Sure. But please, PLEASE! End this torture soon." He said, "I don't know how much more I can take of this, this, WEDDING STUFF!" He wailed dropping his hands to his face. I chuckled and tossed an arm around him.

"I don't think it will take much longer. I think I've found the dress."I said nodding towards Clary as she walked out in the dress Jace gave her.

"Perfect," I said.

After she tried a few more dresses on, we bought THE one.

OXOXOXOXOXO

 **Meanwhile, back at the institute...**

 _(Jezel pov)_

"So, Austin. How much longer do you think they'll be?" I asked as we just sat casually on my bed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"But until they get back, would you... would you... like to go out with me?" He asked. My eyes popped out of my head.

"Um..."

 **CLIFF HANGER! How did you like this chapter? What is Jezel going to say? Tell me what you think! Oh! Guess what! I am FINALLY going to move to Florida TOMORROW! I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T WAIT! So I'll probably will not be able to update. But that won't stop me from trying! Hope to see you soon! Is it see or talk? MaYbe it's neither? Oh well, forget it. BYE!**


	9. Authors Note

Hello, everyone! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been on here. MY summer was crazy and I've been busy with school. I promise I'll make it up to you! I hope you'll forgive me for not updating. I'll be posting another chapter soon!

With love, Clarissa


	10. One more thing

Hey, guys. Before I upload a chapter, I need to know if you do or don't want clace. I have the poll for that on my profile. It will close January 30th 2017I get some of you are mad at me, but some of us have a life to live. So If I don't update every day, I would hope you would understand that I have other things I need to get done. Not just sitting on my computer all day writing chapters even though I enjoy it. So yeah. Don't be getting all mad at me for not updating. Also, I will be going back and editing my chapters and making them better and easier to read. That's all.


End file.
